fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Farrenghast and the Undead Hordes
Leaders 'Farrenghast' (Fare-ren-ghast), Master of all things undead. He hates elves with a passion, for he once was one of them and was cast out for necromancy during Llovar’s 1st via for control of Mennara. He quickly pledged himself to Llovar. Banner: A Raven w/ an eyeball still attached to nerve and muscle hanging from it’s beak, on a blood red background. Stonghold: 'The Tombs of Ice' 'King Oorlian Dooru' King of skeletons. Killed and raised by Farrenghast during Llovar’s 1st invasion. Still wears his crown and still has a couple of arrows in his back. Banner: ''' Golden crown above a throne on a field of Deep Purple (an always tatter and torn banner of the '''Dooru estates.) 'Banada the Voodoo Master' Zombie master. Populates the army with zombies and makes zombie contructs. 'Aggra "the Hag" ' (a human plague witch lieutenant CR9) with the vanguard and always with Layrya the Banshee 'Layrya the Banshee ' (Lay-ra). A lesser Banshee that always travels with Aggra in the vanguard. 'General Vhass Frothan' (Va-ss Frah-than), General of Farrenghast’s army. Leads every Siege. Banner: 'Domathep' Spell casting mummy, 5th lvl spells, w/ Frothan’s command in Thelgrim 'Irsa the Vampire Queen' 3rd lvl spells, Supreme ruler of the vampire clans pledged to Farrenghast. Frothan uses herself and her vampires as shock troops and special forces. Banner: ' 'Assassin(’s) ''' Dark Stalker CR4 with Death Hounds and Lothron Lion’s. Will be sent to assassinate the PC’s and other leaders. They answer only to '''Farrenghast '''and '''General Vhass. 'Witherer' (a rarely seen undead that has command rank) drains from a friend to cause wounds to an enemy. Undead Army Units and Allies Undead Horde (Skeletons w/broken armor,L.swords) Skeletal Champions (elite foot) Skeletal Bowmen Skeletal Mage Undead Riders Heavy Calvary (Skeletal Champion Riders) Wraith (Mist Wraith) Dark Sucker (flying snake thing with "alien" head) Blood Spiders Death Hounds (fiendish direwolf) Lothron Lion (Abyssal Wolf stats) Serpent of Vlleng (deflection to rng att) Giant Pustule Zombies/Puker (CR 9/CR 11) Flesh Golem (Farrenghast’s Shield Golem Corpse-Thing (patchwork zombie w/multi-atts) Cocktrice (raised from egg and used by Domathep) Vampires (shock troops for Ghoul units) Ghouls (with Ghasts sometimes. More Ghasts for elves) Ghost (Lesser Ghost w/Paralyzing gaze) Flaming Skulls (Floating,flaming, burning, screaming) Rat, Giant fly, and Bat Swarms Spider Beast of Xaarrx Lampeyes (Ablative barrier: DR5 to missle atts 10', absorbs 50dmg) Walking Dead (zombies w/ reanimate, see blood skeletons) Zombie Hordes Legion of Bones (King Oorlian’s personal guard)Rage if can see King Barghest (eats dead to grow) Harbinger (uses 0-1st lvl spells to support troops) Pengallen (Vampire that separate it’s head to attack) Rottening Warlocks (mind affecting ability and they carry Brainworms) Green Hags and other various hags/witch hags Kerybus Wolf a smaller breed of Cerberi that can create more wolves from it’s severed heads Priestess of Xaarrx 6 armed keepers of the resting place of the Spider Beast of Xaarrx Invisible Stalker(s) Succubui to seek out commanding units or to cause disruption Ghost Ship a galleon sized etheral, slow flying transport Meat Wagon zombie and ghoul transport Stolen Battle Wagon armored transport coach Blood Frenzy Ghoul packs Raging ghouls Demon Possessed Undead Beserker skeleton or zombie(has regenerative vigor) Razor Corpse blades stick out of it’s body and it has blades for hands. Whirlwind attacker. Notable Battles See Elven battles: The Elves of Lanthari